The President's Daughter
by love2read101
Summary: 14-year-old Sarah Conners is the first daughter.Her BFF is Miley Cyrus.She recently broke up with her actor boyfriend,but when he comes back into her life what will happen?A look at life through the President's Daughter's eyes.Niley.I hope you like!
1. Summery

**Hey guys! I really hope you like this! Please reveiw even if you don't! This is my first story and I don't know how everything works so if I do something wrong please please tell me!

* * *

**

**The President's Daughter.**

**Chapter 1.**

Hey my name is Sarah Elizabeth Grace Marie Conner.My first name is Sarah Elizabeth.And I have two middle names!How freak is that?

Most people just call me Sarah.I'm 14 years old and an only child.And no I am not a celebrity.But you have probably heard about me.My father is Edward Conner, the President of the United States.So the Press follows me around everywhere!It's not so bad though,I'm getting used to it.It doesn't help that my best friend is Miley Cyrus.But I'm not going to forget about her just to get some privacy.

Any way she's like a sister to me.I get really lonely at home cause dad is busy and so is my mom.Miley really brightens my day.I hangout on her TV show set(yes I know her set is in California but they are trying out a new system and only use that one in the summer) all the time because my mom ,Diana the First Lady, INSISTS on a private tutor just like Miley.

But my body guards, Steve and Larson,follow me everywhere so trying to blend is VERY hard.My dad had 6 guards but I convinced him to cut down to my favorites.Steve is just like a second dad to me and treats me like a daughter,he's also very protective which is good for the job.Larson is from Sweden and was a body builder before he was hired.He doesn't talk much.

Any way Miles is convinced I need a boyfriend.She is so happy with Nick that she wants me to happy to.I have real trouble finding one.Not because I'm ugly or anything but because they get intimidated by my dad.Anyway Miley has been on a rampage trying to find me THE perfect guy.

I think it's sweet and all but I'm still trying to get over my last boyfriend.Another reason the press writes about me a lot.I dated Logan Lerman last year and our break up was terrible,not only that but the press gobbled it up as a fued.We're still friends but it's still hard to act happy on the outside but dying on the inside.Especially when I see him with other girls.I can tell he's hurting to,he doesn't seem as comfortable as he wants us to believe.I tell Miley everything but not how I feel about our break up.It's still so ...new,so painful.Before I get depressed why don't I tell you all about my life.


	2. See you Agian

**Hey tell me what ya think please! I am so excited! I really love this story but I would love some ideas.Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 1  
A normal day in my life goes like this.(If you can call anything about my life normal) 

5:45 am.Monday

"Sarah! SarAH!! Sarah Elizabeth!?! Get up this minute or I'll get your Mother in here."My maid shouts at me while shaking me.

"Umhmm.I'm up.I'm up Ellen.No need to bother mother with that.I'm up!"I yell at her retreating back.She's really not so bad.Just in the mornings.

I sit up and yawn looking around my room for the clothes I set out just for today.I'm going to Miles set for another Jake episode with her former-crush Cody Linley.He's bringing Logan.They met during filming for their movie Hoot.I know Logan and I are broken up but I still want him to miss me like I miss him.

So I ,spotting my outfit, take a shower.When I get out I decide to curl my thick dirty blond hair (with strawberry blond natural highlights I might add) pushed back by a thick white headband.I put on my outfit.I went simple but cute with a red with yellow horizontal stripes short-sleeved button down polo and a short jean skirt.With light brown flats.Then I put on my eyeliner(very little)and mascara,a little clear gloss and I was ready to go.

I grabbed my purse and ran through the kitchen to tell mother good bye and glanced at the clock.

"Oh my gosh!"I screamed."I told Miley I would meet her at the set at 6:15.It's 6:35!"As if on cue my cell went off.FRIENDS HANG ON THROUGH THE UPS AND THE DOWNS CAUSE THEY'VE GOT SOMEONE TO BELIEVE IN A TRUE FRIEND YOU'RE HERE TILL THE END.Miley's True Friend ring tone rang letting me know it was her.

"Miles.Hey sorry I'm late I'm heading out the door as we speak."I said waving to my mother as I got into my Limo.Steve and Larson already in the front with my driver Max.

"Mornin' Sarah."

" Mornin' Guys.Anyway are they there yet Miles?"I asked her hoping I wasn't holding them up.

"Oh, no their not ,just get over here ,Sarey.I need you to help me get ready!"She wined.

"What happened to your wardrobe people?"I asked her in confusion."They always do that."

"No no no!I mean for later.Their letting me take one outfit to wear to the Cafe"She huffed at me."Okay don't blow your top.I'll be right there."I said and hung up.

Just as I hung up my cell rang.Sk8er Boi started to play so I knew it wasn't anyone I knew so I answered hesitantly.

"Hello?"I said just as we pulled up in front of the studio.I ran up the stairs and into the building just as I heard"Sarah?" A manly voice said on the other end of the phone."Yes,Who is this?"I said as I ran past the sitting room doors only to see Miley sitting in there waiting for me."Um This is Jason Dolley,Miley gave me your number I was wondering if-"

"Um hold on Jason just a minute" I said hugging Miley then glaring at her as I went to a small room to talk to Jason."Um sorry Jason,You were saying."

"Um well I was wondering if you were free Friday night?And if you ya know wanted to hang out or something?Um with me?"Just then Miley called me to come out.

"Coming Miles" I said as I answered Jason "I would love to hang out with you Friday night.Yeah,uh-huh 6:30 bye Jason."Just as I was hanging up my phone a familiar voice said"So still raking up the dates I see Sarah Grace."

Only one person called my that."Yep just like usual Logan"I said through a tight fake-smile.

His hazel eyes scanned me up and down before saying"You look wonderful as usual"He said with just a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Not bad yourself"I replied sitting down by Miley.

"Well so glad to see you guys here so early!"Miley said excitedly to Jake and Logan.

"Yep we got here as soon as we could.We would have gotten here sooner only Logan couldn't decide what to wear."Cody admitted.

"Really?"I said eyebrows raised looking at Logan's adorable blushing face.

"Oh don't worry about it."Miley said laughing dismissively before swooping her hand to me and saying"Same with Sarah here.She couldn't decide how to fix her hair!"

Now it was Logan's turn to stare at MY blushing face."Um well yeah.Miley Don't you have to go rehearse or something?"I asked nervously.

"Well yeah, Sarah, you know where the game room is so why don't you take Logan there and Play a game our something?"Miley said as she and Jake left.Leaving me and Logan alone.

"So um follow me."I said nervisly to Logan.

* * *

**Alright please review!**


	3. Guitar Hero

Hey! Thanks for reading.Like I said I would love any reviews and help.

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the celebrities.Only Sarah and her family.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Logan's POV

"So"I said as I followed Sarah to the game room.

"So?" She said smiling at me.But some how looking sad at the same time.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something I heard "Sarah" and looked up to see her running and jumping on an older guy.

"Kevin!" She squealed as he put her down._I knew she liked older guys but he had to be in his 20s_._Why is he hugging her?_I thought jealously._Even when we were dating she never ran at me like that!_ _Wait,Why am I jealous?She's over me anyway._Just then two other guys came around the corner.She squealed again as the older of the other two swung her around.

"Joe!"She shouted as he set her down."What are you doing here?!?"She asked while hugging the youngest curly headed one

."Well Nick could not wait to see Miley so we came to surprise her!" 'Joe' Said.

"Oh that was sweet Nick!She'll love it!"Sarah said to the curly haired one named Nick.

"So whose this?"Kevin asked eyeing me uncertainly.

"Um well this is my friend Logan."Sarah said.When she said this they all got a protective look in their eyes.

"Oh"Joe said looking menacingly at me.Obviously they knew about our past together.

"Be nice guys."She laughed."Logan, this is Kevin,Joe and Nick Jonas.They are old family friends."

"Hey" I said lamely._So she isn't dating this 'Jonas brother'._I thought with relief._NO!It's fine is she's dating someone else.Snap out of it!_I commanded myself just as Sarah said"I'll be right back."

And ran to the room we just left,leaving me alone with the boys.Bad idea.The minute she rounded a corner Joe was on me like a hawk."If you ever hurt her I'll-""Take it easy Joe!"He was pulled back by his brother,Kevin."I wouldn't hurt her!"I protested.Images of our break up flooding back."Well if you ever so much as-want to come to a concert just say the word."He finished, patting me on the back.Then I realized why he changed what he was about to say.Sarah had come back with a CD in her hand.

Sarah's POV

I knew Joe would spring on Logan like that that's why I got the C.D.then.

Yes Yes,I was listening around the corner.I know I know that's wrong or as my mother would say"Not the way the daughter of a President should act."

But my mother _wasn't _here and I wanted Logan to suffer a little.Just a little mind you I am still in love with him after all.Not that I would ever tell him that.

I joined the conversation like I knew nothing about what had just happened.Smiling sweetly, I asked"So Joe what's this about concerts?"

He looked confused then remembered "Oh um,we were just telling Logan here we'd give him tickets to any of our concerts if he wanted to come."He flashed Logan a fake smile.

"Oh well that's great anyway I wanted you three to sign this for me,Please?"I said handing them their latest C.D.

"Oh Sarah!You ruined our surprise!"Joe pretended to pout.At this I was genuinely surprised.Then Nick reached down and picked up a package I hadn't noticed before.He handed to me."Well open it Sarah!"He lagged when I stood staring at it.

I did and screamed.It was all their C.D.s,signed,all their music videos,best performances,and their new movie that hadn't come out yet."Ah thank-you,thank-you thank-you thank-you You guys know I love your music!"

"That's not all!"Kevin said handing me two backstage passes. "They never expire so you can see us whenever you want to."

"Thank you but what's the occasion?"I asked curiously they were always generous but..

."Um it's a late Christmas present!"Nick said nodding vigorously.

"Huh, that's funny,"I said tapping my jaw,"Christmas was three months ago and you gave me an iPod and an iPhone."

"Oh Sarah can't you just take a gift without interrogating the giver?"Joe asked.

"Usually Yes, but Nick's not a good liar."I said eyeing them.

"Okay,okay! We can't make your birthday this year.We'll be on tour."Nick admitted sadly hanging his head.

Yes! I knew Nick would crack.Then what he said sunk in."Wait,you won't be here for my birthday?But your always here!"I was near tears.Joe saw and stepped forward to wrap me in a hug.

"Aw don't cry Sari.You have Luke here."He said pointing.

"His name is Logan ,Joe, you know that.But he can't replace my Brothers!"(A/N:They aren't really her brothers she just calls them that.)I mumbled into his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"And ten thousand screaming fans won't replace the First Daughter."

I stepped back wiping my eyes and said"Thanks guys well I better let you see Miley now.She'll be glad to see Nick .Come on Logan."I said taking his hand and pulling him after me to the game room.The warmth of his hand sent a shock through me as I remembered old times.So I dropped it a few seconds later.

Logan's POV

Her hand sent lighting bolts up my arm.

I swear as she took my hand I saw Joe staring at it like he wished he could burn it off with his eyes.The other two just looked mad.

She let go of my hand then.I was nervous just walking with her, was she?

She looked really pretty today.She took me with her when she got that shirt.She took 2 hours to find 1 shirt.I was so mad! Now looking back I wish I hadn't been mad,I mean I chose to go.Then at the food court I went to get the food and on my way back saw her talking to another guy.Then she hugged him and he left.I was furious and refused to talk to her all day and a few days after.I never let her explain.She cried the whole way home.

Later I found out it was her old neighbor from New Jersey.

By now we had reached the game room.Sarah sat down on a couch in front of a huge flat screen TV.They had every game ever made!

"Wanna play Guitar Hero with me Logan?"She asked sweetly.

"Sure but you know I always beat you Miss Conner."I said teasingly, with a sly smile, reminding her of all the games we'ed played.

"A pretty boy like you?Puh-leaze!"She said in fake shock.

"I put my hand over my heart and said in mock hurt,"You got me right here."

"Oh just get over here Logan."She said in annoyance.So I walked over and sat down.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Thanks. BLM 


	4. Uhh

**Disclaimer:I don't own any celebrities.Just Sarah and her family.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sarah POV

Logan was right.He always used to beat me at home.But what he didn't know was that I had a plan and I had been practicing.

I thought I would let him get cocky and then sweep him off his feet.It worked,he won the first four games.I won the last six.After my last win I jumped up and ran around the room screaming"Victory is mine!Victory is mine!"Just like he did when ever he won.

Logan was soon chasing me after me,tickleing me.He knew my weakness well.I was tickleish everywhere.

"No! Lo-Logan!"laugh"Do-don't!"giggle"Stop!"I laughed at him.

Then he knocked me to the ground and sat on my legs,pinning me under him as he kept tickeling me.His face was inches from mine.He looked up at me and stopped tickleing me.We stayed thier for a minute just looking into each other's eyes.

My heart started beating faster and faster as he leaned his head down toword mine.His lips brushed against mine and-"Hey guys guess wh-ooh!"Miley said as she burst through the door and stared at us.

Logan jumped up."Um it's not what you think!"

"Oh?"said a furios Joe"What is it then?"

By now I was up to.I must have been blushing becouse who wouldn't when your friends just found you and your Ex makeing out.Even though we weren't,really.

"No really.We ahh,we just um, we fell and-"

"And you landed on eachother's lips"?Joe was furious.I couldn't figure out why though.I mean he's usely so care free but...

"Um Miley what were you about to say?"I asked her all casual fixing my hair,but she was giving me the you-better-spill-later-or-else look.

"Well,"she said getting excited agian,"Nick and the boys are going on tour!And they want me to go too!"

"Wow Miley that's great!When are you going?"I asked.

"Well,"she said sadly,"Um we leave in two weeks and we won't be back for three months."

"Oh "I said sadly.Not only was she going to be gone on my birthday but we had never been apart that long since before we met.

Neither of us said either of these things outloud though.

"Oh" I said,"I'm so happy for you!Really."I said this more for me than for her."Well guys we were all going to go out after the tapeing to celebrate the show but do you boys want to come along too?"I asked with fake inthouseasm.

"Sure we'd love to!Thanks Sarah."Kevin said smiling.

"What time do ya want us to meet you and were?"Nick asked Miley."7:30 at the Starbucks downtown?" Nick nodded smileing at Miley.

"That's great."Joe said still frowning at us.

"Okay,we better go get ready Miley,it's 6:15 now." I said looking at the clock and then at Miley.

"Oh right bye guys!See ya later!"She screamed as I drug her out the door."My gosh Sarah!I'm coming!I'm coming."

"Sorry!"I said blushing."I just,I just don't want to be late that's all."

"Yeah,yeah whatever."Miley said impatiently as we walked into the set dressing room."What were you and Logan doing?"She asked eagerly,eyebrows raised.

"Miley!We weren't doing anything!"I said shocked."You know I would never ever go _that _far!"

"Oh Sarah!You know I know that! I just meant..well you know."

"Nothing happened really!"I saod definsivly"We just were playing and ended up like that."

"Ahh you are going to tell me soon!Trust me I will hear what happened!"She declared as she scanned the old Hannah clothes.Luckily we were the same size.

"What do ya think about this one?"She asked holding up a red silk dress."Well it's nice but-"

"To dressy right?Well what about this one?"I studied it before repling,"No to casual."

And on and on it went like this until finally we settled on a red and gold butterfly print top with a white jacket and dark jeans with the same pattern on the right thigh for Miley and a red and pink butterfly print u-neck and white tank with light colered jeans for me.Miley straightened her hair and I just put mine into a neat side pony tail and threw the curls over my shoulder.

"There!We look amazing!"Miley declared smiling.

"Dont we always?"I asked smiling back.We just cracked up."Okay!Off we go!"I said as we linked arms and skipped out the door.

* * *

Thanks agian for reading.I really like were it's going.Do ya'll?BLM 


End file.
